I Found a Way
by Mangafoxy
Summary: Drake's in college but he's not there for school.Of course he meets a girl but sadly she's not his type...or is she? Side-note: I am almost to two hundred veiws...awesome. However I only have three reviews...anyone else see something wrong here? If you hate it TELL ME! If you love it TELL ME! I'd perfer you love it btw If you were like meh which assume most of you are TELL ME
1. A chance Meeting

Sitting on the couch in his dorm Drake debated on whether he should study for his econ exam or get ready for the frat party later that evening. It was a tough call three more failed classes and he would be kicked out of the university. However, at the party there would be girls; the party it is. With his decision now made Drake busied himself with prepping himself for the ladies attending the Sigma Alpha Phi party.

Knowing no one worth seeing would arrive at least thirty minutes after the party started Drake took his time walking to the frat house. As he approached the entrance of one of the dorms Drake saw a girl walk out, and in her arms were books stacked so high that he couldn't even see her face. As she walked the mountain of books started to shift until it toppled and scattered the books everywhere. Jogging to her side Drake kneeled to help her pick up the scattered pieces of literature. As he retrieved books Drake took the opportunity to take a look at whom he was assisting. The girl in question, well more like woman, was dressed in plain jeans and a tee. At a glance Drake could tell she wasn't his type he liked his girls a little more fashion forward. It wasn't until she looked up that she got his full attention. As she lifted her head to adjust her glasses Drake was able to really see her. She had smooth dark brown skin, ultra soft looking curves, and a cute pinked bottom lip. However it was the warmth in her light brown eyes that drew him in the most; although her glasses seemed to act as a camouflage for them. She was surprisingly attractive not the kind of girl he usually went for, but you know what they say about variety.

Turning on the charm Drake laughed and said " Wow. You do know there is a library on campus?"

She looked away as though she were embarrassed and said, "I'm aware that our school has a library on campus, but they only carry books for school."

Giving her an incredulous look Drake asked, "You read on purpose? Like for fun?"

Returning his disbelief with an indulgent smile the girl picked up books she'd collected, stood and said, "Yes, I enjoy reading. I really appreciate you helping me out but I don't want to keep you from your party."

"How did you know I was on my way to a party?" Drake asked looking bewildered.

Adjusting her glasses she said "Well for starters your dressed nicely no one around here does unless there is a party going on. Also I can't help but smell the pungency of your cologne."

Giving a sheepish laugh Drake replied, "The nozzle broke on me."

Holding out her arms for the rest of her books the girl said "Thank you for your help."

"Your welcome. But you have a lot of books what if they fall over again? I wouldn't be there to help then. Therefore, I would like to help you carry them." Drake said now wanting to end their time just yet.

"Really? Thank you so much." She said in surprise. "By the way I'm Jean," she added.

Giving a Chivalrous half bow Drake replied, "My name is Drake and I would be delighted to escort you to your destination."

"Well thank you kind sir my dorm is just up the way." Jean said laughingly.

As they walked toward her building Drake took the time to find out more about her. He found out she was a History major with a focus on early America, and that she was a bit of a nerd but in a cute way. When they finally got to her door Jean offered to take her books back so he could get to the party. To which Drake reasoned that she wouldn't be able to open her door. Seeing that he wouldn't budge on the issue Jean thanked him once more and proceeded to open her door. The first thing Drake noticed about the room was that Jean's side was almost overflowing with books and posters. Great deals of them were for class but most of them weren't. It seemed as though she had made her own library all kinds of books were present from hot looking romance novels to comics.

"Wow you weren't joking when you said you liked to read" Drake said putting her newest haul on her desk which was the only semi clear surface.

Returning his comment with an abashed smile Jean made a futile attempt to straighten up. Looking at Jean in her element conjured thoughts of librarians strutting through the stacks and letting down their hair. Although Jean had her hair pulled back into a puff at the moment and was shifting nervously side to side, so she might not be strutting through the stacks for him anytime soon. For once Drake found himself speechless in front of an attractive girl. Not knowing what to do Drake blurted out "Well it was nice meeting you and all but I'm going to head to that party now."

With the awkward yet comfortable silence suddenly broken Jean seemed to be startled as if she were abruptly awoken. As she walked him to the door Jean thanked Drake again for helping her carry her books and shut the door on his retreating back. As Drake exited the building he kicked himself over not asking for her number and not having the courage to turn back. Walking away Drake looked back and could see Jean through her window, she was reading. "Jean needs someone smart like her. Not someone who doesn't do their homework and skips class." Drake thought. His heart heavy with some emotion he dare define. Capturing the image in his mind Drake stored it way, and headed toward the party disappointed that he probably would not see Jean again.

Sitting on her bed Jean stared mindlessly at the pages of her current book WhenYouDare.She couldn't focus because her mind kept drifting to Drake. She had classes with him in the past, not that he would remember, but beyond the fact that he was good looking Jean had never paid Drake much attention. Some of her friends had even nicknamed him Adonis, but Jean never understood their fascination with such a slacker. However now that they have had a close encounter Jean believed she might just rethink her opinion of Drake. Most Guys would have just walked past her or picked a few up books and handed them back, but not only did Drake do neither he walked her to her room. It might only be her imagination but he actually looked like he didn't want to leave her room; which is absolutely ridiculous not to mention most likely untrue. Which leads to the question "What would I do if Drake was really into me?" The idea of it was flattering but honestly Jean didn't know what she would do if it were true. Snapping her book shut Jean shook her head and decided that she should put her imagination to better use than fantasizing about things that would never happen.

By the time Drake got to the party he was ready to turn right back around, but he was expected to make a few rounds through the house. When Drake walked in he spotted one of his close friends from high school. Walking toward him he called out "Shane!"

Turning around to see who was calling him Shane spotted Drake. Smiling he called out "If it isn't my favorite wingman Drake Parker! You arrived just in time I was about to hit up that hottie over there but I need you to talk up her friend." Drake looked over at the friend in question. She was hot alright normally it wouldn't be a hardship talking to her, but Drake just couldn't Jean out of his mind he would much rather be talking to her.

Being the ever-dutiful wingman Drake went ahead and began to talk her up leaving the way open for Shane to talk to her friend. In the end neither girl wanted to talk to them. It wasn't that big a deal to Drake but Shane however was crushed. Using their failed attempt as a cover Drake said goodbye to the frat brothers in charge. As he walked home Drake felt bad for not being a very helpful wingman, but he couldn't help it he would much rather have been talking to Jean. Walking back to his dorm he passed her building he could see that her light was still on. Suddenly Drake got an idea he began to frantically search through his pockets for a pen. Finding his target Drake began to walk quickly to Jean's building. Walking through her hall Drake ripped down some leftover decoration from move-in day. As he approached her door he scribbled down a message and his number. He then began to fold the scrap into the only shape he could do; a paper crane. Sitting the crane outside her door Drake then tore off a bigger piece if decoration and wrote Jean's name in big letters and sat it in front of the crane. He then knocked on her door and proceeded to dash back down her hallway to hide around the corner. He peaked back around just in time to see Jean open her door. She stood there in her doorway for a few seconds before picking up the crane and banner and disappeared back into her room. Feeling satisfied Drake began to make his way back to his room his heart feeling lighter than it had in a long while.

Jean was sitting on her bed when she suddenly heard a loud knock on the door. Thinking her roommate forgot her key again Jean straightened up her books and made sure all of them were on her side. When Jean opened the door there was no one there, she looked around but there was no one in the hall. She then looked down and saw a paper crane that seemed to be for her if the little sign with her name was any indication. Not wanting to linger in the hall she picked up the items and returned to her room. On the sign in small letters were "Unfold" Jean assumed it meant the crane. Carefully unfolding the tiny crane Jean revealed what appeared a note. It read, "If you ever need someone to help you carry your books just call. Drake- (524) 765-2930." Wow he must have left the party early, Jean thought. She wasn't entirely sure what to do in this kind of situation on the account that nothing like this had ever happened to her before. Should she call him now, later, or not at all? Well maybe not at all wasn't really an option cause she did want to see him again. It looked as though the ball was in her court now Jean just wished she knew what to do with it.

Finally back in his room Drake collapsed on his bed. Closing his eyes Drake remembered how surprised Jean looked when she saw the little crane in front of her door. As he drifted off to sleep he wondered if she would call him.

Woken by the sound of her alarm Jean jumped up to turn off it off; Her roommate hated being woken up early. Swatting her clock she feel back against her pillows. She reached under her pillow as she had countless times throughout the night. Coming on contact with the scrap of paper she was seeking Jean drew the paper from underneath her pillow. Holding it high above her head Jean reread the note. Sighing she once again debated when was a good time to call or whether she should call at all. Jean had asked herself this question numerous times since the night before, and she had yet to find the answer she wanted. Finally she made up her mind "I'll just do it." She decided. "After my classes though" She added to herself.

Sitting in his morning class Drake wondered why he registered for a morning class in the first place. Right, he remembered. It was because he wanted to go on dates and chase girls. Well maybe chase wasn't the right word cause he didn't have to try very hard. Visibly shaking himself to clear his head Drake reminded himself that he wasn't a slacker anymore, or at least he would try not to be, and that his classes were important. No matter how boring they were. With renewed interest he refocused his attention his lang. professor, yet at that same moment is phone chose to go off. Luckily it was on vibrate but Drake was distinctly annoyed by the fact that someone would text him after he for the first time ever dedicated himself to school. Even so couldn't just ignore his phone. Years of his life revolving around it had conditioned him to never ignore his phone. It was a text from Jean! It read "Hey sorry it took me so long to reach you. Do you want to hang out sometime?" His class long forgotten Drake tried to think up a reply that wouldn't make him look desperate or apathetic. Not wanting to take too long Drake hurriedly replied.

"I did it!" Jean exclaimed; mentally of course. "Texting Drake wasn't a big deal. But what if he never texts me back or worse yet I see him before he does." Jean suddenly thought. Her fears beginning to get the best of her again. However before she could get too carried away her pocket began to vibrate. Pulling out her phone Jean saw that it was a text from Drake. It read, "Yeah, I would love to hang out. Maybe you can show me your book collection." Smiling Jean hurried to her room. She knew just the books to show him all of which involved the nerd getting the guy.


	2. An Awakening

It had been a month since Jean suggested they hangout. They 'd been in constant contact ever since texting each other and hangout in his dorm room. But they'd yet to really go out yet. Jean had made the first move in texting him so it was a bout time he made a move. She mentioned that most of the people on her floor went clubbing Thursday nights so she watched TV in the common room. Getting into a different building wasn't that hard so Drake decided to keep her company for the night.

Taking the stairs two at a time Drake ran up to the fifth floor. Panting by the time he got there, he sat down on the stair. He wanted to look cool when he saw her not a sweaty mess. Regaining his breath Drake casually made his way to the common room. Jean was there all right, but not like he expected. Through the window he could see her sprawled out on the couch. As he walked into the room he could hear her deep breathing over the television. Approaching her Drake couldn't help noticing how venerable Jean looked. Her small mouth parted and her face slightly upturned. Now standing beside her Drake couldn't help but imagine what kissing her awake would be like. Would she respond with slumberous passion and pull him closer? Or worse would she push him away and shut him out? No kissing her was definitely out of the question, but still the temptation to touch her in someway was overwhelming. Kneeling down he was able to get a closer view of the skin he so desperately wanted to touch. The soft curve of her cheek and the shadow her lashes made on them, both of which pale in comparison to the perfect bow of her mouth. Unable to hold himself in check any longer Drake allowed the tips of his fingers to trace her lips. His rough fingers barely able to register their softness. Groaning in frustration he cupped Jean's cheek.

"Jean. Wake up," Drake urged. Only receiving a moan that tested the limits on his control as a response. Not sure how much more he could take Drake decided to take a more direct approach. Firmly taking hold of Jean's shoulders he shook her abruptly. Her body immediately went rigid and her eyes sprung open.

She could feel someone's hands on her face. Their touch was gentle and light, and almost reverent in a way. The only person who has ever thought about touching her in any non-perfunctory way was Drake. In which case she was more than happy to let him continue, within reason of course. His touch trailed the length of her eyebrows, and down the side of her face. When he began to trace her lips however it took all her willpower not to open her eyes and kiss him in earnest. When they finally kissed she wanted him to initiate it. An old-fashioned notion but still it was her first kiss after all. Drake let out a groan and cupped her cheek his thumb lightly brushing across her skin. Through her blissful haze she heard him tell her to wake up. Considering he said it so sweetly she would have but at that same moment she felt his breath across her chest. Instinctively arching her back Jean let out a moan had she been fully aware would have embarrassed her. She regretted her out burst immediately because Drake then removed his hand from her face only to place it on her shoulder and shake her unceremoniously waking her. Instantly opening her eyes Jean was welcomed to the sight of Drake's face eclipsing her view. Not a bad way to start an evening Jean thought to herself.

"Welcome back" Drake said looking down at Jean.

"It's good to be back" Jean replied as she reached up and toyed with the collar of his shirt.

Looking down at her Drake knew that there would never be a better time than now to kiss her. Slowly bringing his head down to give her time to change her mind he brought their lips together. Her lips were warm and smooth under his. This was their first kiss so he wanted to keep things light, but his good intentions were quickly forgotten when she nipped his bottom lip.

Positioning his body so that he blanketed hers Drake assailed her mouth with voracity he'd been trying to avoid. Had it been any other girl he wouldn't have lost his composure, but Jean wasn't like every other girl he'd dated. Sure she was smart, but he had dated smart girls before. No, this was different; she made him want to be better. Not just in school but in general, as a person. She encouraged him to want more than just parties and girls, and she didn't even try.

With a moan Jean wrapped her hands around his shoulders pulling him closer. Grinding his hips against hers Drake ran his hands down her sides. Coming to the waistband of her jeans he snuck his hands under her shirt. Working his way back up her smooth skin until a most unwanted interruption.

"New girl Drake," the new voice asked.

With a groan Drake sat up moving Jean's legs so that he was between the two girls. He knew that voice it was Connie, they hooked up at a party freshman year. Next thing he knows she's knocking at his door pissed at him for flirting with other girls. Needless to say what happened between them was a mistake, but really how was he supposed to know she was the patron saint of crazy.

"So how long have you been with this one Drake? A night? Or a whole two days?" She said as she walked further into the room.

"Why are you here Connie?" Drake said with a groan. His head falling back so he wouldn't have to look at her.

"Now Drake what's got you so riled? Afraid I'll tell the truth about you and ruin your date?"

Drake began to respond when Jean interrupted "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Looking at her to gauge her reaction to the intrusion he was surprised to see amusement in her eyes. Releived that nothing Connie had said worried her Drake made the introduction.

"Jean this is Connie."

"We dated," the girl added.

"Allegedly," Drake said under his breath.

"As you can see we didn't part on good terms," Connie said ignoring his comment.

"So I see. So what brings you here Connie?" Jean responded friendlily.

"I'm looking for Calista. Do you know if she's around?"

"Sorry the only people here are Luis, Airiane, and I. Everyone else went to Hip Notic. But if you hurry you could probably catch them before they go to another club." Jean replied.

"Cool thanks. By the way every other Tuesday me and other girls Drake has dogged get together to Drake bash you can join us after he breaks your heart," Connie said sailing back out the door.

With the mood officially ruined Jean took the time to really look at Drake. He seemed annoyed by the intrusion but that wasn't all she saw. No, she also saw heat there. Heat meant for her along with a tenderness that in all her short nineteen years had never dreamed would be aimed at her. They hadn't been together long and haven't officially been on a date (unless you call having coffee in Barnes and Noble a date), but she couldn't help but feel they were connected in such a way that was entirely new to both of them. Maybe it was just wishful thinking but even so it scared her. She had never clicked so well with another person and for that person to be Drake a guy with a relationship history a mile long, it was terrifying. End the end it didn't matter though, because she wasn't about to let this pass her by. Not when it could be so special.

"What happened you came by?"

"I wanted to surprise you. I knew you'd be alone tonight and I wanted to keep you company," Drake said unable to look her in the eye because he sounded so uncool.

"That's really sweet D, but for the record if I'm sleeping next time you have permission to kiss me awake," Jean said leaning her into his side.


End file.
